


All Mine

by suckybuss



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Creampie, Dubious Morality, F/M, Loss of Control, Lust, Ownership, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckybuss/pseuds/suckybuss
Summary: Have you ever thought to yourself, "Hey, I'd love to get raped by the Antichrist"? If the answer is no, then this fic just isn't for you! Move along, do something nice for yourself! Have a good day!For all you other pervs, this is a second person fem self-insert PWP where Michael Langdon has his way with you whether you like it or not. In this case, however, you do. It contains noncon/dubcon, bondage, BDSM, & mindbreak elements. I’m an assault survivor, please don’t bitch at me about the ethics of noncon





	All Mine

He had hit his breaking point.  
He had tried for so long to corrupt you. You had sensed his tendency for mind games and refused to play along— it was maddening. You were the only one who seemed to not bend to his will. You were strong willed, resolute to survive, and evaded the traps he set by never flinching.  
The harder he had to try for it, the more desperate he became. The more he wanted it, the more difficult it became to maintain his composure. He cursed himself for this mental weakness, this flaw of mortality; he was a slave to his desire. This desire built inside him, and with every interaction he found it more and more challenging to control himself.  
He had done something pathetic. He had openly asked you— no, pleaded you to give yourself to him. He claimed that he would grant you special immunity from any potential consequences, and to trust him because he is the one in charge.  
You couldn’t ignore how much you desired him. He was so beautiful that he was otherworldly and possessed a certain charisma that you couldn’t help but be drawn to. He frequented your fantasies ever since you first laid eyes on him.  
You knew that he couldn’t be trusted. You reject his offer.  
He is silent and stern as you leave the meeting room. Your heart pounds at having to reject such an enticing offer. You reach your bedroom, and you don’t manage to complete a step through your door before your vision goes completely black. For a few minutes, you are unconscious.

You awaken to find yourself laying on a flat surface, laying on your back. You are completely nude, and your arms and legs are splayed and bound in place by heavy metal chains. You gasp and look around the darkened room. In a corner you see a silhouette; a man, sharply dressed, with beautiful long hair.  
You flush, humiliated that he’s seeing you in this state. However, it quickly dawns on you that he was likely the one who did this to you.  
“I’m very sorry it had to turn out like this,” said Langdon, walking out of the shadows. He stares at you with his calculating gaze, his usual composure slightly betrayed by his obvious arousal. He stares longingly, as if to take in every detail of your body. After a while, he speaks again.  
“I don’t think I ever truly knew desire until I encountered you. I never understood why lust compelled people to do such ridiculous things. But now I know—” He caresses your face. His hand is remarkably soft. “I would be willing to do such crazy, horrible things just to be able to have you all to myself.”  
You choose to say nothing for fear that this is just another test. However, your arousal can barely be contained. Your heart pounds in your chest, your thighs begin to tremble, and you’re becoming more and more wet by the second. You’ve fantasized about this happening, that his attraction for you was more than just a test, and that one day he’d just take you; even though what he was doing was evil, it was a dream come true.  
He kisses your neck slowly, savoring the taste of your skin, and slowly works his mouth down to your breasts. He holds one in his mouth as he massages the other, and for a second he is clearly overtaken by pleasure, as his eyes roll to the back of his head and his hips start to involuntarily gyrate.  
You let out a small moan— it feels unbelievably good. His touch is nuanced and skilled, like he intimately knows how to pleasure you. He has another obvious response to your moan, and you can now feel his cock throbbing against your leg.  
“Oh? Did you enjoy that?” He asks with a smirk. He then positions himself in between your legs. He traces his fingers around your lower belly teasingly for a little bit, but eventually can’t resist the temptation and lowers his fingers down to your clit.  
He gasps when he touches you. You’re incredibly wet, and this seems to break something in him. He takes his hand away from you and hurriedly undresses himself.  
When he’s done, he positions himself back on top of you. He has full control of your restraints— he lifts up your legs so you are completely prone to him. His usual composure is completely gone, having been completely taken over by desire.  
“Just like I suspected… You wanted it all along, didn’t you?”  
His cock is throbbing and achingly hard. He starts to rub himself against you.  
“Y-you… Ah… And here I thought you were so pure. But… nngh… look at how lustful you are!”  
He lines up his cock to slide into you, and then presses— and stops. He presses again, a little harder this time— and stops. Finally, he firmly thrusts into you, shoving the entire length of his cock inside at once. The tightness was almost too much for Langdon to bear, and he had to stop himself from cumming in that moment. This was everything he had wanted; the ultimate culmination of his desire. You, completely vulnerable to him— he had tried for so long to control you, and this was ultimately the only way he could.  
He was sickened by the fact that he had to stoop so low. He was so used to getting what he wanted with so little effort; if things had gone his way, she would have been entirely his for a while. But she resisted, and she rejected. He tried again and again, only to be foiled at every turn in what started to feel like a maddening game. He felt like he was no longer in control; his lust dictated his every action. That’s how he got here; raping an innocent girl that he has total authority over.  
In the midst of this internal conflict he peered down at you— in planning this, he had expected you to be horrified, frozen in fear, or combative— but found none of these things. You were in awe of how incredibly good his cock felt inside you. You figured that if he was going this far, it couldn’t be a test or a trap– he was just a filthy pervert who couldn’t control his lust for you. If it was anyone else, you would have been disgusted, but the fact that it was him; the beautiful, powerful, tempting, maddening Michael Langdon; made your thighs quiver in excitement. You wanted nothing more than for him to use you for his pleasure, and this submission and longing showed in your lewd expression.  
You could feel him throbbing even harder after he sees how much you’re enjoying this. He breaks into a chilling laugh, the kind that instills both fear and intrigue at the same time.  
“You were waiting for this, weren’t you?” He withdraws his hips for a second, and then pushes himself back in all the way. “A-ah… You’ve just been trying to break my will.” He puts his hands around your head to force you to look at him. “Isn’t that right? Isn’t this what you wanted?”  
“Yes,” you say, quietly.  
“You’ve wanted this the whole time?” He starts to slowly pump his cock in and out.  
“Y-yes,” you said, gasping from the sensation.  
He grabs your jaw and brings his mouth next to your ear; “I think you mean, ‘Yes, Master Langdon.’”  
“Yes, Master Langdon!” You cry out, overwhelmed by the pleasure as he starts to quicken his thrusting.  
Your receptiveness was intoxicating. It was better than anything he could have wished for; he assumed that you would only be fully submissive to him in his fantasies. But no, there you were, gasping with pleasure from his abhorrent act of lust.  
He slows for a moment and takes time to admire your body. His hands caress every curve and plane, venerating the figure that brought him such weakness— he found you to be a marvel of humanity.  
He then firmly grabs your hips and starts rhythmically thrusting. His cock is unlike anything you’ve ever felt– it’s almost as if it were custom made to stimulate you. Your back arches, your arms tug against your restraints, and every thrust brings you closer and closer to orgasm.  
He once again leans in close to whisper in your ear. “Tell me how it feels,” he says.  
You’re so overwhelmed with pleasure that it’s hard to speak. “I-I… Ah, it’s so—mmn– unbelievable, I– ah, it’s- ”  
He puts his hand around your neck and squeezes. “Excuse me, did you forget who you are addressing?”  
“M-Master Langdon! A-ah, it’s so good, your cock feels so good Master Langdon, oh, oh—”  
You’re close. You’re so close. Just a couple more thrusts and—  
You burst out into incoherent shouts of pleasure. Every part of your body trembles, and your eyes roll into the back of your head. You feel yourself repeatedly involuntarily clenching around Langdon’s cock.  
He wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t think he would make you cum so quickly. It’s too much for him to handle—he was riding on the brink of cumming himself the entire time. Feeling you tighten around him and lose yourself to the pleasure caused him to follow suit.  
“Oh… Oh yes, yes, yes, [Y/N]!” He tightened his grip around your waist as his whole body began to shudder. He stayed as deep as he could go, and filled you to the brim with cum. He filled you more and more until cum eventually started to leak out of your pussy.  
As Michael started to come out of his stupor, he realized that he had been yet again humiliated; he had come early. He failed to control his desire, yet again, and it got the best of him.  
He sat a moment, watching you as you still trembled from your orgasm. He then came to his senses; it didn’t matter one bit that he came early. His desire for you was tremendous—it wasn’t long at all until he was once again achingly hard.  
He dismounted the surface that you were bound to, and then with a wave of his hands causes your arms and legs to fly upward. Before you know it, you’re suspended in midair in front of him. You don’t understand the nature of these chains, but it feels as though you’ve completely lost control of your limbs. You feel like a doll that he has full control over; you could get addicted to this feeling easily.  
He positions you in front of him– you feel like you’re stuck in space just at the perfect height for him to penetrate you.  
He teases you for a little bit; he lines up his cock just so it could easily slide right in, but changes the angle just enough so that it slips past and rubs against your clit. Every time he does this you get a little more tense, a little more turned on, until eventually you gasp in frustration when it doesn’t go in.  
“What is it that you want, [Y/N]?” he asks, grinding his cock against you.  
“Master Langdon, I want more—please put it back in,” you plead.  
He smirks, and stares at you hungrily. “What do you want more of, hm? What do you want back?”  
“Master Langdon, please fill me with your cock again!”  
He can’t resist that request. With a moan he finally slides it in, and pulses deeply for a few seconds, relishing the sensation. The feeling of being suspended and totally at the liberty of his whims was maddeningly sexy; it made you remarkably sensitive and you thought that maybe this was the most intense pleasure you had ever experienced in your life.  
He grabs at your body, slowly gaining speed with his thrusts. It looks as though he is being overtaken by the feeling, as he starts to grow more animalistic and rough. Eventually he’s pounding into you in a way that makes you scream in pleasure.  
He leans down over you and puts his hand over your mouth, reducing your cries to muffled moans. He continues to pound into you as he snarls into your ear.  
“Who do you serve?”  
He slightly uncovers your mouth to allow you to speak. “You, Master Langdon, ah—” he covers your mouth again.  
“That’s right. Don’t forget that. From now on you belong to me.” He stops with his cock deep inside you. He bites your shoulder, demonstrating that his teeth are much sharper than you expected; you gasp in pain and pleasure. He lingered on the bite for a while and then looked at what he had done. He had marked you. Now you truly were his. He licked a bit of blood from his lips and then stared you in the eyes.  
He brings his face down to yours, and gently kisses you on the lips. He then begins to kiss you passionately, wrapping his hands around your body while slowly pumping his cock into you. You regain control of your arms—you caress his beautiful body, run your fingers through his hair and hold him close to you. All the built-up frustration and desire that both of you accumulated comes pouring out all at once.  
As Michael continued to thrust into you, he realized that his obsession ran deeper than just petty lust; he didn’t just want your body, he didn’t just want to use you for sex; he wanted to own you. He wanted to keep you completely. He smiled because he knew that even though you had a strong will, you were no match for him. But he also knew that he was no match for you. You had immense power over him because you had become the single thing that he desired most.  
Your hips were trembling again. Thrust by thrust he brought you closer to cumming again, which was only hastened by the longing in his eyes. You’re sent over the edge, clinging onto him and gasping in rapture. It pleasures him immensely to feel you cum—however, this time he restrains himself.  
You’re lowered to the floor and your restraints are released. Langdon sits on the surface that you were originally bound to.  
“Stand, [Y/N]” he demands.  
As you’re still reeling from pleasure, you have a hard time getting your bearings. You shakily stand up.  
“Come here.”  
You walk over to stand in front of him.  
“Turn around.”  
You oblige. Langdon grabs your hair and uses it to pull you down onto him.  
“It’s time for you to show me what you can do, my darling.”  
“Yes, Master Langdon!” you say, eager to please him.  
You position yourself over top of his cock and then slowly slide down, which elicits a moan from Langdon. “Oh… Good girl,” he gasps.  
The dynamic reverses for a moment as you step into gear; Langdon is overtaken by the feeling, and stutters incoherently as your ass bounces up and down on his cock. He grabs your ass and seems almost incredulous at the sensation that’s happening to him; he never knew anything could feel so amazing.  
He is driven incredibly close to coming—but just before it happens, he grabbed you by the waist and forced you to the ground, resulting in you on your knees with Langdon towering over you. He couldn’t let his control slip again.  
He shoves his cock into you once more and leans over you while slowly thrusting in. “[Y/N], you are mine. You’re all mine.” He tugs your hair back. “Isn’t that right?”  
Your mind is hazy. All you want is him. “Master Langdon, I am yours.”  
He tugs back on your hair harder. “That’s right. You’re mine… Mine, mine, mine…” He works himself into a frenzy has he pounds into you harder and faster. “You’re mine! All mine!”  
This time, when he makes you cum, he doesn’t stop himself from doing the same. He fills you up to the brim again, shocking you that he’s able to produce that much cum twice in a row.  
He lets his body go limp over you, and you feel his heart pounding. After a few moments, he rises, and helps you from the floor back onto the surface.  
He laid you down and started gingerly kissing all over your body. He then laid his head on your stomach and gently traced along your skin with his fingers. He didn’t deserve you, but he had you. He held you for a few minutes before it dawned on him that he had other things to attend to.  
“Sadly, our time together is over for now. And unfortunately, I cannot allow you to see how to access this room.”  
“What do you mea—” you began to ask, and then your vision once again faded to black.

You awake in your bedroom. You question everything that had just happened —it makes more sense that it would be a dream, but it had all felt so real. You sit up from the bed and realize that there’s something different about your room—there is now a sign on the door.  
You stand, and your soreness betrays the fact that something real has happened to your body. You walk over to the sign and read it—boarding change, effective immediately. You were to move all of your belongings into Langdon’s room.  
Your heart skipped. You really did belong to him now.  
You gather your things and prepare yourself for your new life.


End file.
